Cicatriz
by aoibird6
Summary: Desconocía las razones de por qué lo enviaron a rescatar esa alma humana de la perdición pero después de ver todas las dolorosas cicatrices de su cuerpo y alma, deseó darle otra, una con un significado muy especial. Ubicado antes del 4x01.


**Título** : Cicatriz.

 **Personajes:** Castiel, Dean, ángeles.

 **Rating** : K

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Desconocía las razones de por qué lo enviaron a rescatar esa alma humana de la perdición pero después de ver todas las dolorosas cicatrices de su cuerpo y alma, deseó darle otra, una con un significado muy especial. Ubicado antes del 4x01.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel intercambió una larga mirada con los valientes ángeles que lo acompañaban en esa misión y dio la orden de adentrarse en los confines del infierno para cumplir con su importante misión: Rescatar el ama de Dean Winchester. Si era honesto, no entendía por qué sus superiores necesitaban que ese hombre regresara a la vida, especialmente después de enterarse que ya era tarde y rompió el primer sello que los llevaría hasta la liberación de Lucifer de la jaula.

El infierno era un horrible lugar para cualquier ser celestial, a excepción de los desertores. Le incomodaba mucho percibir toda la desesperación de esas pobres almas torturadas y ser impotente de ayudarlos, ya que eso iba en contra de las reglas. Muy a su pesar, hizo oídos sordos a esas suplicas por ayuda y continuó buscando en los rincones más oscuros del infierno mientras sus hermanos se encargaban de los demonios que intentaban detenerlos.

El ángel manejaba muy poca información sobre los Winchester, ya que sus superiores le decían menos de lo necesario y no podía preguntar más sin arriesgarse a recibir una reprimenda. ¿Por qué era tan valiosa esa alma por sobre las demás? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a ese humano para que enviaran ángeles a rescatarlo del infierno?

Continuó descendiendo en ese mar de desesperación y almas torturadas hasta que un ronco grito de ayuda resonó en su cabeza con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada hacia el final del pasillo, en donde había una puerta negra y tras ella, podía sentir a ese hombre que el cielo tanto necesitaba. Castiel caminó lentamente a su destino, debido a que siempre le habían dicho que las almas de los humanos buenos, iban directo al cielo pero aquellos que pecaban de diversas formas, terminaban en el infierno, recibiendo un castigo acorde a su crimen. ¿Entonces por qué necesitaban a alguien malo? ¿Para qué el cielo quería a un pecador? Sencillamente no conseguía entenderlo. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió despacio, observando a la mujer de cabello rojizo que permanecía de pie y encadenada por las muñecas pero toda su atención se centró en el rubio, quien sostenía una delgada varilla de metal en su mano y sonreía de un modo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo, aunque lo más desagradable de todo eran esos orbes negros que demostraban su lenta conversión a una de esas abominaciones infernales.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

El ángel se sobresaltó al oír esa voz fuerte y clara en su cabeza, ¿Cómo podían arriesgar tanto por salvar a ese impuro humano? ¿Cómo sus superiores podían consentir eso? ¿Cómo ese retorcido y malvado hombre ayudaría al cielo? Apretó los puños con molestia y sin detenerse a pensar un poco, apareció junto al rubio, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo aventó contra la pared y luego liberó el alma de esa pobre mujer.

-Descansa en paz- dijo colocando la palma iluminada en su frente y desapareció.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- siseó el humano con molestia- ¿Alister te envío para mí?

-Ningún sucio demonio me ha enviado- respondió con voz firme- Dios fue quien me envío- en ese momento proyectó sus grandes alas en la pared de ese intento de mazmorra.

-Vaya, vaya, así que me enviaron un angelito a quien cortar sus alas y desplumar como un pollo.

Castiel se sintió muy enfadado con esas despectivas palabras, ¿Ese humano impuro frente a él sería capaz de ayudarlos? No, claro que no y después de ver como torturaba a esa pobre alma, se confirmaron sus pensamientos.

-¿No dirás algo? ¿Tan asustado estás que no puedes hablar?

En un fugaz parpadeo apareció tras el maldito sosteniendo la misma delgada varilla de metal que había sido utilizada para infringir daño a otros. Tomó al rubio por la nuca y sin ninguna delicadeza, lo estampó contra la dura pared, provocando que le sangrara la nariz mientras soltaba un gruñido.

-Hijo de puta…- siseó.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad? Torturar esas pobres almas, hacerlas sufrir, ver la desesperación en sus ojos, eso te encanta ¿Verdad?

-Disfrutaré mucho haciéndote gritar, alitas de pollo.

Volvió a golpear la cabeza del menor contra la pared, escuchando un seco gruñido que le indicó que acababa de romperle la nariz. Sus órdenes eran claras, rescatar a ese humano pero nada impedía que le diera una lección primero, así como sus superiores lo hacían con ellos cuando las inmundicias del exterior del cielo los tocaba.

-No entiendo a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos, ¿Por qué mereces ser rescatado? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

-Alister dice que soy muy bueno en lo que hago- respondió girando un poco la cabeza y esos orbes negros se fijaron en él- Y te lo demostraré, bastardo.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

La furia al interior del ángel explotó al oír nuevamente ese grito desesperado y golpeó la espalda del rubio con fuerza, dejando grabada en la carne y sangre la dureza de la varilla metálica. Desde siempre había admirado la creación de Dios y pensaba que los humanos eran muy afortunados por todo lo que tenían pero cuando veía lo que eran capaz de hacer, como podían destruir a otros con sus propias manos y para su placer, lo hacía sentir asqueado.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

Esa voz continuó gritando fuerte y claro en su cabeza, así que depositó un nuevo golpe con la varilla en la espalda del torturador pero antes de dar el tercero, se detuvo sin apartar la vista de una pequeña cicatriz en el costado derecho de la espalda del menor.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

Dejó caer ese horrible objeto que causaba dolor en los cautivos y movió su mano sobre la espalda del menor, desapareciendo las heridas que le causó y dejando al descubierto el montón de cicatrices que poseía su cuerpo terrenal antes de que se hundiera en la perdición.

-¿Qué…?

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

La voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos y volteó bruscamente al humano, ignorando por completo esos furiosos ojos negros y colocó una mano en su pecho, descubriendo con cierto temor que aquellos desgarradores gritos provenían de él. ¿Acaso deseaba morir? ¿Acaso no disfrutaba torturar almas inocentes?

-¿Qué mierda me ves así, emplumado? Suéltame y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, voy a destrozarte y arrancaré tus alas con mis dientes.

Castiel negó despacio antes de retroceder dos pasos, esos orbes negros ya no conseguían esconder todo el dolor, tristeza y desesperación que inundaban a esa alma, porque en lo más profundo de su ser, bajo todo ese mal que lentamente carcomía su espíritu, no había un ápice de maldad, solo un hombre dispuesto a destruirse a sí mismo con tal de no causar más dolor.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEEEE!"_

Dos furiosas manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y fue puesto contra la pared pero no sintió miedo de esos feroces orbes, sino que todo lo contrario, ese humano estaba sufriendo y todas las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo, daban fe de ello. Detuvo el cuchillo que iba directo a su cabeza y la mano libre la llevó hasta la frente del rubio.

-No es esto lo que tú eres, Dean Winchester, quiero ver al verdadero hombre bajo las cicatrices.

Un montón de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza a toda velocidad y con cada recuerdo que conocía de esa alma, se esfumaba su rabia, sus dudas y cambiaron por admiración y tristeza, ya que descubrió la gran mentira del cielo y los buenos hombres también podían terminar en el infierno. En un momento se sintió abrumado por la potencia de los sentimientos que albergaba el menor, debido a que no creía posible que alguien pudiera poseer tal magnitud de amor incondicional por su familia y arriesgar la propia vida por completos desconocidos.

 _"_ _¡MATAMEEEE!"_

Una enorme tristeza se apoderó de él al comprender que nuevamente esa alma se estaba sacrificando por el bienestar de los demás, ignorando por completo su propio dolor, ya que prefería acabar con su vida antes que herir a otros. Esa alma se convertía lentamente en un demonio pero en su interior aún luchaba con fiereza para evitarlo.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

Fue en ese preciso instante que tomó la primera decisión por voluntad propia e ignorando las órdenes de sus superiores, iba a proteger esa alma y aún cuando no pudiera borrar el dolor de todas esas cicatrices, deseaba darle una con un significado muy especial. Tomó ambas muñecas del rubio para inmovilizarlas contra la pared y llevó su mano hacia el hombro del humano.

-Tú no perteneces al infierno y aún es muy temprano para que regreses al cielo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Eres un buen hombre, Dean y no mereces estar aquí.

-¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tu jodido Dios?- siseó con odio.

-No, lo digo yo.

Hizo presión con su palma sobre la piel ajena sin dejar de contemplar al menor, quien comenzó a retorcerse bajo su divino toque. La oscuridad dentro de esa alma parecía luchar con fiereza para no abandonarlo pero Castiel ya había tomado una decisión y nada se interpondría en su camino. Su gracia junto a su intenso anhelo por sacar de ahí a ese buen hombre, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para conseguir su cometido y grabaron su determinaron en esa alma, dejando una nueva cicatriz en él pero en vez de causar dolor como las anteriores, representaba libertad y sus deseos.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el tono negro ya no predominaba y logró apreciar esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Ahora podía verlo claramente, independiente de cuales fueran las intenciones de sus superiores, esa alma no pertenecía al infierno y él no iba a permitir que estuviera un solo instante más en ese inmundo lugar.

-¿Por qué… no me… asesinaste…?- susurró el humano antes de desplomarse contra su cuerpo cuando fue liberado.

-Ya te lo dije, Dean Winchester, tú no perteneces al infierno y aún es muy temprano para que regreses al cielo.

Cargó esa pobre alma en sus brazos, con una delicadeza que jamás antes había empleado y observó fijamente la marca de su palma grabada en determinación y deseo sobre ese hombre. Ese cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un montón de cicatrices, muchas de las cuales trascendían la piel pero el ángel le dio una mucho más significativa y especial, una que representaba sus deseos, quizás egoístas, de cuidarlo y permanecer a su lado hasta averiguar a donde los llevaría ese profundo vínculo que ahora compartían.


End file.
